I am Xalvador
by MyPulse AndTHeFlaTLInE
Summary: AU: Wbwl/Neglect/SmartHarry/AlivePotters! Harry is neglected by his parents in favour of his younger twin Alexander"Alex" Charlus Potter. Harry is raised as the son of Ra's Al Ghul. M for Dark themes
1. Chapter one

AU: Wbwl/Neglect/SmartHarry/AlivePotters! Harry is neglected by his parents in favour of his younger twin Alexander"Alex" Charlus Potter. Harry is raised as the son of Ra's Al Ghul.

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

Ah, so you have decided to view my life eh? Through my own eyes no less. Very well then. Witness my story, the tale of Xalvador.

* * *

_Harry remembered when he got his scar, the green light that shot from the evil snake man's stick, and it hitting him on his forehead. He remembered his brother crying and bleeding, he remembered his parents and how they had immediately gone to Alex and left small little useless squib Harry in his cot his forehead still bleeding. He remembered that old bearded man trying to access his mind and didn't succeed as he thought. The man thought that the empty black space was proof that Harry had no magic, but it was more or less confirmed that he was powerful even as a toddler, that man had declared him a squib and it was then his parents stopped treating him as their wonderful firstborn, instead they begun to neglect him nearly forgetting him. The man noticed and suggested they give him to Lily's sister. Harry remembered the cold chill of the night and the closed door and the sounds of night animals, he remembered kind green eyes that looked down at him, eyes that belong to a man with greying hair. He remembered the man picking him out of the basket and taking him far far away from number four Privett drive little whinging Surrey and further away from his parents and twin._

* * *

Shaking his head free of his memories he dodged under the katanas that were slashing at his neck and following it up with attacks of his own though they missed as his target was also dancing around his own deadly Egyptian swords, prefering the curved blade over the katana. Those memories were his past those people, for they weren't his family, are his past and he wouldn't be seeing them anytime soon.

Harry was only fifteen months old when his parents left him on that doorstep. Still, only a baby, when his new father took him in a man who loved him as his own and taught him everything he knew.

That was nearly ten years ago, and he was no longer Harry James Potter, his father didn't like that he had such a common name, he had read the note left in Harry's baby basket and was disgusted with his parents for leaving him on a doorstep in winter just for being useless compared to his supposed extraordinary twin brother, _Alexander_, ugh another disgustingly common name. No, now his name was Xalvador, Xalvador Al Ghul the blood adopted son of Ra's Al Ghul.

Now Xalvador had a lovely older sister and a loving father who would do anything to make him feel safe, by training him. Ra's knew about his eidetic memory after he had told his father about his recurring nightmare of his previous family and the snake monster in great detail, and how he could remember everything he read word for word. When he had learnt of this Ra's upped his training and education.

Xalvador was currently sparring with his father using his most favoured weapon, the Egyptian sickle-sword twin Khopeshes, while his father used his katanas his sister Talia watched them from the edge of one of the many dirt rings in the temples, Nanga Parbat's, courtyard where members of the league of assassins would frequently train.

They had been sparring since the break of dawn it was nearly 12 in the afternoon. Xalvador frowned in concentration as he twirled around his father's strikes, neither of them had actually made contact with the other mostly meeting blade to blade or agilely evading each other's jabs and slashes. It was the longest Xalvador had fought usually his father would disarm him within the first few hours, but Xalvador was determined to win.

Once more he dodged a strike to his unguarded left flank and parried the next that was aimed at his head, wanting to finish before the day was out Xalvador spun to his right swinging his khopesh that was in his right arm around and using the curve of the blade he hooked it under his father's ankles and pulled hard the sudden movement had the great Ra's Al Ghul on his back with his weapons out of reach and two khopeshes at his throat. The pair were breathing heavily and silence rang throughout the courtyard everyone was staring at the father-son duo, it was soon broken by Talia who started clapping and the rest of the league followed.

Xalvador helped his father to his feet after he sheathed his blades. Ra's grinned, something he did more in the presence of Xalvador and clapped a hand on his son's shoulder. "Congratulations my son. You have bested me in combat your training is coming to an end." the usually gruff man stated proudly as he looked at his son his pride shining in his green eyes, eyes that matched his sons in their vividness.

Xalvador grinned back with a little hint of mischief in his grin. "Thank you, father, but I think it's just your age finally catching up with you." he laughed as he raced away from his stunned father who shook his head and gave chase to his son. They had run through the temple passing many portraits and mysterious artefacts, coming to a stop when a bird flew at them. He had immediately halted and his father not being too far behind him crashed into him and they landed in a heap on the floor and the bird now identified as an owl landed in front of them a letter clutched in its claws.

Groaning the eleven-year-old reached for the bird said bird held the letter it had in its possession out for him to reach. He sat with his legs folded as his father got off him and was reading the letter over his shoulder.

"Mr H. Potter

Xalvador's room fifth door in the east wing

Nanga Parbat

Pakistan" Ra's read with a frown and Xalvador flipped the letter over and broke the red waxed seal, withdrawing ink-filled parchment. Xalvador was frowning now too nobody outside of the league knew where they were.

But his eyes grew wide in dawning horror as he read the contents of the letter.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1.

We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress..." Ra's cursed, he didn't want his son going to some foreign school with a family who had all but abandoned his son.

Xalvador's eyes hardened and his knuckles were white from clutching the parchment tightly. He had killed plenty of people as a part of his training but those people were all guilty of horrid deads, he had a taste for blood and those that left him on that doorstep years ago were at the top of his get even list. His voice was cold as he spoke: "I'm going father and you can't stop me." his green eyes burned with determination. They would all pay for dismissing him as useless on the words of a senile old man.

Ra's knew that look, it was the look of someone who wanted to get even and it was tinged with determination. He nodded at his son albeit reluctantly and watched as his son ordered one of the many servants to get him ink and a quill, having been used to writing in calligraphy as he had taken an interest in the art of writing when he was five Ra's had been impressed that the boy could write so neat at his age. Xalvador knew of his magic and Ra's had hired a tutor from Spain as he wasn't very well versed in the subject even after six hundred years of being alive. Xalvador had favoured runes, history, potions and charms over the others but he excelled in the others as well, he wasn't a slacker in any way shape or form he was already fluent in eight different languages, they being; Arabic, French, Greek, Latin, English, Russian, Spanish and Italian five or so less than Ra's himself knew and many different combat styles, war strategies and was well versed in the medicinal field.

He penned his reply and _politely _requested they use his real name and not the one given to him by his sperm doner and incubator. Xalvador folded his reply after his father read it over approvingly and handed it to the waiting claws of the owl.

His father stood next to him as they watched the bird leave a pleased smile spread across the eleven-year-old assassins face.

* * *

**Headmaster's office**

**Hogwarts**

* * *

Sitting behind a crowded desk an old man chocked on a sour lolly as he read the contents of one of the acceptance letters replies, previously twinkling blue eyes went dull and wide. The old man in question was no other than Albus too many names Dumbledore. In his old age, he stood surprisingly fast knocking over his chair in the process paying it no mind he hurried over to his fireplace throwing some powder in it yelling "Potter Residence!" and stepped through disappearing in a swirl of ash.

* * *

Potter Residence

* * *

"WHAT!?" one James Charlus Potter screeched as he read the contents of the reply.

His wife's hand went to her mouth in horror as the realization hit her: they abandoned their firstborn, who it turns out isn't a squib, to an unknown fate, and said child doesn't want anything to do with them. She read it again _"To whomever, it may concern, _

_I, Xalvador Al Ghul, Accept your acceptance letter but I will under no certain circumstances be called anything but my name which is Not Harry James Potter a name which was thrust upon me by a sperm donor and incubator both of which have no right to my life they gave me up when they left me on that doorstep ten years ago. If by chance they are anywhere near whoever is reading this you can tell them from me,_

_Xalvador Al Ghul, that they can shove that horribly common name where the sun does not shine. Have a nice day._

_Yours not so sincerely_

_Xalvador Al Ghul, Son of the Demons Head_..." she broke off crying her baby boy didn't want anything to do with them. What have they done? While Lily cried, James fumed and Dumbledore was still speechless.

* * *

Xalvador is an intelligent young boy, with inky black hair, emerald green eyes, sharp cheekbones a scar and a decently muscled frame. He stands at around 5'4" at only eleven. Because of his father, Xalvador is well versed in many subjects, which was easy to achieve with his eidetic memory.

A decidedly feral grin spread across the boys usually blank face. 'Oh he was going to enjoy ruining their lives and proving them all wrong'

Hogwarts had better be ready for when he arrives because he will wreak havoc upon the wizarding world.

* * *

**How d'ya like it, suggestions? anyone? to keep this going or just trash it? It's the readers choice really. Captain Peverell signing off once more.**


	2. Chapter two

**Well, I'm back. Happy to see me? No? Yes? Doesn't matter I'm here anyway and you can't stop me. Mwahahahaha! Now on with the story.**

**Thanks for the reviews I do so enjoy them.** **I apologize for any misspellings or mispronounced words; it's just how it was spelt on the information thingy.** **And Hogwarts because he can wreak havoc upon Britain. Plus who said he hasn't already been taught? Hmmm?**

**I also apologise for the long wait for another update.**

**Anyway, Xalvador continues your story.**

* * *

**Chapter two**

* * *

After Xalvador sent his reply, his father had their personal servants, Frederick and Geoffrey, sent to England to prepare one of Ra's' many properties he owned in London for their arrival in the country, his father did not want him staying with unknowns for the duration of the holidays. Because neither of them doubted for a second that the senile old man would try and manipulate Xalvador to _try_ to have him either go back to the _Potters _or stick him with those foul excuses for human beings he first tried to have Xalvador raised by. Had that happened Ra's had no doubt that his precious son would have been a poorly treated slave with next to no care about himself and extreme self-doubt and loathing.

No, they were going to live in England for the duration of Xalvador's magical schooling not that he needed it, he just wanted to wreak havoc as was the way of the vigilante Jackal.

Xalvador was being taught wandless magic by one of his father's wizard acquaintances, a man named Percival.

Ra's met him on a trip to America in the early 1940's he, in fact, saved Percival from death, Ra's found him in an abandoned house in New York. Percival had been mortally wounded but one dip in the Lazarus pit and he was right as rain, normally Ra's wouldn't let anyone besides himself use the pit but something had been telling him to save the man. When he did, Percival said that he owed him a life debt and until that debt was paid he would not leave, he explained that he was a wizard and what that entailed and gave information about the wizarding world, a world that he himself could not return to for he was no doubt thought of as dead or a traitor and his penalty would be nothing short of death.

So Percival had stayed in Nanga Parbat adjusting to the mundane practices of martial arts and the use of their weapons, he frequently uses them after sixty or so years of being in the company of assassins, he hasn't bothered with a new wand he didn't really need one being a master at wandless magic and all that, and after those seventy years he hasn't aged a day he still looks like a dark-haired dark-eyed middle-aged handsome American who wore elegant clothing. It seemed the pit affected magical's differently. They already had a longer life span so maybe it just enhanced that. Percival had met Xalvador when he was six he hadn't met him before that because he had an undercover league mission that had gone for at least ten years. He is Ra's' right-hand man for he didn't trust anyone else (does Talia really count?) and Percival owes him a life debt still.

He told young Xalvador about his school years in the American magical school Ilvermorny and how he was sorted into the Horned snake a house that favoured scholars, how he learned to use his accidental magic as you would wand magic at an early age and how it was just like using a wand yet not; wandless magic focus' on your will, as well as your intent whereas using a wand, needs(mostly) only intent.

They focussed on the first-year magic as well as Occlumency the act of magically closing one's mind against Legilimency or to clear one's mind and fall into a meditative state, it is something that mundanes can accomplish without a wizards aid. Xalvador had trouble with the Occlumency not being able to focus properly and every time he tried his scar would throb painfully, the six-year-old had informed his instructor who had promptly waved his hand over Xalvador's face casting many revelation charms and what he found in the scar made the man who had faced death and lived. Faint. He just dropped to the ground as if dead, but a nudge with his foot Xalvador confirmed that the man was still alive, as he woke as soon as the foot touched him.

Percival was on his feet as soon as he regained consciousness and searching the temple for Ra's with Xalvador not too far behind. When they arrived in his father's main study Percival informed Ra's of his suspicion and spoke of the haste needed to remove the foul dark piece of the soul residing in his sons head before it consumed him, and so their first trip to the wizarding world was spent in the American branch of Gringotts.

Xalvador remembered when Percival and his father had first spoken with the Goblins and how they bowed respectfully to Ra's as if he were one of them, actually now that he thought about it his father has been around for centuries so it was possible that he had fought with them at some point or saved one of their own, who knows... when they actually got to the goblin healers and Percival explained his predicament Xalvador was promptly strapped to the ground in the centre of a runic circle his palms we're bloody and his face was smeared with charcoal. The chanting began and the pain was like nothing he had ever had to endure it was a brutal procedure... to watch or so his father says. Percival told him that he was thrashing against the shackles and screaming his lungs out and that his eyes turned red when a black sludge-like substance oozed out of his open scar on his forehead, he had passed out before any of that so he didn't actually feel it, Xalvador deduced that it was whatever was possessing him that was screaming he was also reminded of that dark lord VoldeWart or whatever his name was blood-red snake eyes. The sludge was most likely from Voldewart as well.

After that, his training in the mind arts had improved dramatically and his eyesight was one hundred times better than it ever was. He had also truly started his combat training and missions with his father and sister when he was feeling at his best which was almost always nowadays.

Xalvador stepped into the threshold taking in a deep breath and entered the house with Frederick not too far behind him carrying his luggage for him and up into his room. The house was huge considering the shoddy neighbourhood they had hmph must be been a magical house... he wouldn't expect any less from his father or his mentor either really above and beyond expectations were what they were best at when it came to... well anything really even their contracts were a bit overkill. His room was another master bedroom on the top floor of the receiving three-story building.

He crashed on his bed looking up at the black canopy with a feral grin on his face they were going to Diagon tomorrow...

Oh, how the British wizarding world will tremble. Xalvador will make them kneel at his feet begging for forgiveness, all of them will pay for abandoning him. By choice or not they chose to believe a crackpot of an old man.

Look out world the Jackal is hungry for vengeance.

* * *

**And that is the second chapter.**

**Xalvador will return.**


	3. Chapter three

**Sheesh, man, has it been a while since I updated this... Ah well you can't exactly hurt me through... actually maybe you could... nevermind that anyway, how are you all doing? good? not good? meh, don't really care I'm fine if you wanted to know.**

**But you probably didn't... Anyway, enough stalling here's the third chapter.**

**Xalvador sends his regards and hopes that his faithful readers are in good health.**

* * *

**Chapter three**

* * *

A wide grin was spread across the _slightly_ insane eleven-year-old boys face as he twirled his wand in his fingers. Ooh, he so loved messing with his prey, his wild green eyes glinted in the dark as his black leather oxfords tapped on the cobblestone approaching the now quivering form of the foul hag who had dared to disrupt his shopping in the _not_ so reputable Alley that neighbours the regular shopping district that was Diagon.

The creature thought they could steal from him and not need to face the consequences of being caught. Especially since it was he who had been robbed from.

"P-please I-I... I returned ih-it... Don't... I-I didn't... No! Please..." The filthy thief begged its voice was hoarse as it choked on its words kneeling on the ground at his feet it's green skin was turning grey as he got nearer.

Xalvador's grin dropped and with it so did the temperature making the thief shiver more that it already was. He grasped the creatures chin roughly so his deadly green eyes could meet the muddy brown of the hags. He lent down next to the hag's face his breath tickled the left side of her face filling her with a sense of dread his left hand had slid from her chin to her neck tightening his grip he whispered in the hags ear his voice was cold and harsh. "No one. NO ONE. STEALS. FROM. ME... and gets away with it scot-free..." he said his grin returning.

Leaning back Xalvador took in the quivering sight of the hag before him and pointed his wand at the hag. Then he paused briefly before flicking his left wrist and summoning, what looked like, a steel dagger into his hand. Only it was much more effective than any ordinary steel having been forged in the fires of hell quenched in the blood of a dragon. Xalvador didn't take his eyes off the hag as he turned his wand on his left hand that held the dagger and hissed _"Incendio"_

The hag's eyes widened in horror when the blade caught fire. The flame was neither red or orange and not was it the blue if the bluebell flame charm. No, the flame was the same colour as the child. No, the Devil's eyes, the same deadly curse green. She flinched away when he brought it closer to her face.

Xalvador grinned viciously down at the thief as she tried to move away from him only to be caught in the tight coils of his snakes.

Sweat dripped down her face as she tried to wriggle free of the strange scaled ropes, only for them to move and coiled around her tighter she froze when the Devil child started to hiss. her eyes getting impossibly bigger by the second.

_§Tsssk, Amphisss, Baena, you'll crusssh the thief... I don't wisssh for it to break too early I want to hear It ssscream...§ _He hissed at his companions his father had gotten him from one of his trips to New Orleans with Percival. The former Head Auror had identified them as a magical species that were endangered, the poor creatures we're held in cages or glass reptile prisons as Amphis and Baena had called them.

Xalvador's curse green eyes glowed brighter in the light of the greek fire causing the hag to flinch when he glared down at her switching his blade to his right hand slipping his wand back into its holster before he grabbed the creatures face harshly. He brought the burning blade closer to her left cheek searing the skin slightly, he tsked when she flinched away. Or tried to. Xalvador grinned savagely as he yanked her head back carving the word _"Thief"_ onto her forehead burning it closed with the Greek fire.

The hags screams echoed throughout the whole of Knockturn Alley the sound sent the ravens in the area into the air cawing madly. The other sentient beings in the area quickly scattered at the sound has never heard anything quite so horrid despite the Alleys reputation.

Looking down at the black blood that covered his hands then to the unconscious form of the thief Xalvador scoffed before turning on his heel and swiftly walking out of the small Alley his reptilian companions slithered up his body wrapping themselves around his torso out of sight of the other magical's in the area. he cast a quick _"scourgify"_ on his arms to clear the hag blood from him before he reached the exit of Knockturn. Thank Hell he didn't get a useless Ollivanders wand, that held a trace from the ministry... though he supposed he would be getting one soon enough.

He paused and gazed at the other Alley that he was supposed to be getting his supplies from. Diagon Alley. Shrugging he went off in search of his father and uncle, knowing them as well as he did he'd say that they were either still in Knockturn or we're already at Gringotts.

Xalvador scowled at the crowded street as he was shoved aside by one of the many passers-by. His eye twitched when he heard another child begging for a broom. Honestly, what the hell could possibly be so great about a broom, his uncle Percival's flying Harley-Davidson was by far the best transport, well that and the magic carpets in Bulgaria. More convenient too. He imagined a broom wouldn't be as comfortable as it was fast.

He saw a few children with their faces practically glued to the glass of the broomstick store. Hmm, maybe he could try it before he truly discarded the idea of a flying broom. Shaking his head free of such ideas he continued on his way to the bank without a second glance at the store. Xalvador's face gained a nasty grin when he realised who it had been with their faces stuck to the window. His brother was far shorter than he himself was and his hair was shaggier than his own now spiked jet black hair.

It didn't take him long to reach the snowy white building that towered over the other far smaller shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, we're goblins much like the ones in America. Smirking Xalvador gave a polite bow to the goblins both of whom eyes had widened slightly when he flashed the ankh symbol that had been tattooed on his collarbone. As a reminder of who he was and a reminder for those in the know whose son he was.

The goblins nodded back stiffly as he passed them ignoring the neat little poem as he entered the building it was the same as any other bank anyhow it was only the wording that changed the meaning behind it was always the same.

* * *

**Well, guys, that's the third one I do Apologise for the longish wait I know how it is.****I was Kinda thinking of turning this into a challenge for other Fanfic writers who have more... or less... skills than I myself have... I enjoy writing this anyhow.****Captain signing off again I hope you are all well. I promise to update again real soon;p**


	4. Chapter four

**I am so so sorry guys... Okay no, I'm really not... but it's the principle of it right? meh never really understood that... aaaannny-ways... I am alive if you couldn't already tell what with this very late update. I try to be regular with the updates... but I always seem to get distracted... I mean I do have a life outside of this you know... not too long ago I quit my job so yeah job hunting... _fun..._**

**Xalvador thanks you all for waiting oh so patiently and hopes you are all well...**

**Now let's get this show on the road, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Humming a tune to himself as he wandered to the front of the many long lines ignoring the annoyed frustrated glares the wizards around him shot his way as he disregarded the whole system attracting a whole lot of attention. Not that he cared, he snorted to himself at that, pah-lease he was far more important than any of these creatins. Xalvador grinned when his green eyes met the coal-black of the goblin his father was conversing with.

His father noticed the goblin's eyes we're no longer on him and smirked as he turned around to greet his son.

Xalvador rolled his eyes when his father turned to him with a smirk obviously hearing what he had done not even five minutes ago. _Hmph probably uncle Percival_, he thought to himself swatting his father's hands away from his head as the man went to ruffle his spiked hair. He scowled up at him. Sure he was tall for his age but his father was still far taller than he himself was.

"How was your little detour? Heard you had some fun on your shopping trip..." Ra's said with a grin his white teeth glinting in the bank's bright lights.

"It was fine father, just some ignorant fool thinking they could steal from me and get away with it. Nothing too serious... Where's uncle Percival? Not still at that antique store is he?" He said with no small amount of distaste, having bought a few things from Borgin and Burkes before he was _robbed_... well before he carved into the thief's head with his knife... Maybe he should have ripped out her tongue or cut off her hands instead... He shook his head, he was getting off-topic.

Ra's raised an eyebrow at his son and nodded wordlessly. Xalvador's scowl deepened and his eye twitched the man had tried to swindle him out of his money when he bought cabinet. They turned back to the goblin who just shuffled awkwardly at their exchange. "Now where were we? Ah right, son, this is goblin teller, Rustaxe. Rustaxe this is my son Xalvador. I do believe we were to visit our Vault, were we not?" Ra's spoke with a tone that brokered no argument and the goblin just nodded.

"Right this way sirs," Rustaxe said gesturing for them to follow him as he shuffled over to the large metal doors behind the desk. They could feel the stares of the others on the backs of their heads and Xalvador thought he caught a glimpse of red hair out if the corner of his eye he shrugged it off and followed his father and the goblin.

* * *

Xalvador felt as if he were going to keel over, there was no way in the deepest pits of Hell he was ever going to use one of those death traps ever again. Ever.

His father didn't seem to be faring much better having thrown up his breakfast... on the poor cart goblin Grip-something... eh wasn't important. He'll just have to set up a spark spot here so he never had to use one of those _things_ ever again. How he loved being able to teleport or rather scorch-drift as Percival had called his unique method of transportation. Another perk of being a Gods host... ops did he leave that out in the memo? Ha! ah-well ya live and ya learn...

He flicked his wrist, summoning his dagger to his hand, bending down as he did so he could carve the marker into the ground outside of the vault. Standing he dusted himself off shifting his weight slightly as Amphis and Baena moved about in his skin. Anubis! Those tattoos were weird what with them being alive and all... Ra's brought him out of his musings with an irritated cough obviously wanting to leave as soon as possible too.

"Alright, well thank you, er master goblin. My apologies for the mess... I'll uh just here..." he said awkwardly, a major contrast to the Devil spawn he had been in Knockturn. Being the host of a God would do that to you. A Jackal gets what he gets though. Drive the sanest man insane, but Xalvador was never sane, to begin with. He vanished the bile from the grumpy little green man, and grabbed his father by the wrist and Vanished in a flash of lightning leaving scorch marks behind along with a soot-covered goblin. Undoing his work when they left.

* * *

They appeared in a grey slate room with stone walls and a thick iron door. The chamber was filled with runes that glowed blue when active and red when they weren't a neat addition to their magic house his Uncle had designed and installed for this purpose. Xalvador heard the door being unlocked and he dusted his shoulders off as Frederick entered handing his father some letter or the other.

He made his way through the mansion like the interior of the magical house avoiding the ballroom with a grimace as the reminder that they would be hosting a welcoming party later that evening popped up. Some of the magical families knew of his father and had business proposals to discuss and his father thought he'd invite them all over when they settled. His eye twitched then an idea popped into his head and he chuckled, yes it was a brilliant idea... Revenge is always fun. Well, when he was doing the avenging that is... he began to fabricate a plan for that evening ignoring his Uncle Percival as he passed him in the corridor.

_Ooo, this is going to be so fun_. He though rubbing his hands together as Amphis and Baena hissed at the delicious thoughts he had. A maniacal laugh echoed at the back of his mind, obviously, his godly friend agreed...

TBC...

* * *

**That is number four hope you are all well... This is still very much a mess but I can't do much about it at the moment.****Yes, next chapter Xalvador has some very _Wicked_ things planned for a few of their guests and some invites to send to some more... Guess the God it shouldn't be too hard I made it like super easy...****Ah and before I forget a friend of mine wanted me to tell others, who are interested in or like, supernatural because they have some short stories or unfinished drafts the want to see completed anyone can adopt them. I might actually take up one or two of them myself... If your interested check out my buddies profile... HotstuffLilDev16 the story thing that they're listed in is called Weird drabbles.****Captain signing off again! Xalvador sends you his gratitude!**


End file.
